


Love or Desire?

by Althoci



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althoci/pseuds/Althoci





	1. Failing

**“Asahi!”** Nishinoya burst into the male’s room with a flurry of motions, clearly worked up about something. Asahi was startled and almost fell off the chair he was sitting on by his desk. **“W-what? Noya – What are you doing here?”** the much taller male asked carefully at his friend who slapped a text book unto his desk. **“You have to teach me – I’m failing!”** Nishinoya exclaimed and he might as well be crying with the expression he was wearing. The giant smiled softly and got up, taking the text book and sauntering towards the bed before seating himself and patting the spot next to him. **“Alright come here and tell me what you struggling with** ” he murmured simply with the same smile and Nishinoya beamed at him with that large grin of his before settling down next to Asahi. **“You are the best”** his friend reminded the ace and thus the lesson between the two ensued.  
  
**“Aah – I don’t get it”** the shorter male whined and leaned to the side, letting himself fall back, arms flailing until parts of him was practically resting in Asahi’s lap. Twisting Nishinoya stared up at his friend directly and Asahi just blinked, swallowed and scratched the back of his head, giving a somewhat apologetic smile. **“Sorry – I wish I could be of more help”** the gentle giant offered to the other, a slight flush on his cheeks while he awkwardly tried to not stare directly at the other perched in his lap. Blinking Nishinoya proceeded to frown briefly. **“Hey – let’s do something else”** he suggested, replacing his previous frown with another beaming smile, not wanting Asahi to get down and feel bad about himself, which he sometimes would do.  
  
**“Oh, uh – Sure.. like what?”** came the somewhat awkward reply, the long haired male didn’t even dare move much at all as long as that head was in his crotch resting. **“Hmmm – I don’t know, we could play some volleyball!”** the shorter male snickered and Asahi had to chuckle lightly at that, of course the volleyball crazed guy would suggest that, despite spending more than half the day practicing already. Sighing softly he let his hand reach down and brush away some of the fringe that was getting dangerously close to those amber eyes. His digits brushed soft skin, and Nishinoya seemed slightly stunned by the action. A pause between them. Asahi looked away, feeling as if those amber eyes stared into his soul. **“It’s n-not good to overdo it Noya..”** he half mumbled carefully, not quite sure if the male would actually listen or not.  
  
The slightly eccentric male proceeded to sit up and stare at Asahi. **“Do you have a fever?”** the other blurted suddenly, his own hand coming up to hold away his bangs before he leaned up and in to connect their foreheads. Asahi reddened more than he already was at the close proximity of the other and his lips parted, getting incredibly flustered. **“N-no, I’m pretty sure I don’t, I’m fine”** he tried to sound normal, but already his voice was coming off weird. Nishinoya looked suspiciously at his friend, lingering for a moment before just leaning back a bit and openly staring. **“You don’t look fine”** the short male supplied as an observation and proceeded to push on Asahi’s shoulder until he lied back into the bed. **“Maybe you should get some rest, we can’t have our Ace getting sick”** the actions and words from the cute male just had Asahi getting even more flustered.  
  
**“O-Ok..”** Asahi mumbled and just lied there, flustered. Trying to figure out why his heart was beating so fast and harshly in his chest. He always got this sensation whenever the smaller male was too close. Normally he could just ignore it, but now when Noya was staring at him so intently and even touching him, it was impossible. Nishinoya sighed and shook his head, deciding to sit there and stare for a moment. **“Maybe you should take some clothes off and get under the covers?”** the young male wondered out loud and Asahi blushed just at the thought of it. Not like Noya had not seen him without a shirt before, but for some reason it made him incredibly nervous. Of course his ‘considerate’ friend decided to help him, already working on the hem of his shirt to pull it up. Sometimes he hated how forward and impulsive Noya was.  
  
**“W-wait – Noya- “** the man tried to push those hands away but Noya persisted, insisted and eventually Asahi just basically gave up, even though he could have technically easily have overpowered the other. **“Geez, you’re burning up”** Nishinoya tsked and swept the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor before working on the pants, the male wasn’t even thinking much about what he was doing, only that Asahi clearly needed to cool down, and less clothes only made sense. **“N-Noya.. you don’t have to-“** he stopped himself again, squirming slightly as his pants were tugged off and he was left in nothing, but underwear. Quickly Asahi fumbled for the covers to pull over himself. Which didn’t quite work because his friend was sitting on them and well, as he tugged on them Noya lost his balance and tumbled unto the floor with a low whine. **“Noya!”** Asahi practically exclaimed and it was pretty rare of him to raise his voice, but he was terribly worried he had hurt the other so he got up to check on his friend, crouching down.  
  
Noya rubbed at his head and whined lightly, but cracked a silly grin. **“Hey – I’m ok big guy”** he mused and teased, using Asahi as support when he stood up to his full height. The ace let out a relieved sigh and stood up too, smiling softly and slightly awkwardly at his dear friend. **“Now back to bed with ya”** Noya was incredibly persistent and stubborn, already pushing the giant back towards the object and as the back of Asahi’s knees hit the edge of the bed he fell back, ending up taking Noya with him because he had been trying to resist. **“oof..”** Asahi opened his eyes only to be stunned by the fact that the other male was practically sprawled on top of him. His heart flipped and he flushed badly. **“Aaa… Im so sorry “** Asahi started, feeling incredibly silly and nervous. Hoping his own body would not betray him over so little, but a knee was kinda pressing against his groin..  
  
The shorter male groaned and used both arms to lift his upper body up, blinking and staring down at the flushed and clearly flustered mate. Shifting he sat up, spreading his legs and finding a nice cushion in Asahi’s lap with a sigh. **“You need to stop resisting. Do I need to like sit on you until you fall asleep?”** Nishinoya inquired staring down at him with a slightly inclined head, just perching there as if he wasn’t doing anything weird at all, despite the fact that he was practically straddling the ace. If the long haired male could get any brighter in the face, he would have, stunned and frozen to the spot as Nishinoya sat on him. Sat on him. This was crazy, he hadn’t even allowed himself to dream about this.  
  
Swallowing he stayed mute, frozen, barely even daring to breath. The shorter male ended up raising a brow, the really strange behavior was impossible to notice. Especially considering how tense Asahi’s muscles were. **“Am I that heavy?”** he wondered, perhaps that was it? Maybe it was difficult to breath? Shifting lightly in his seat he felt the other instantly grabbed his hips and his eyes widened. **“P-please.. Don’t.. Move”** Asahi breathed almost desperately, just holding Nishinoya at bay so he wouldn’t cause any more friction than what he already had. The pressure and his own head was more than enough to deal with already. Asahi had never truly allowed himself to consider the possibility of his own attraction to the other, but with the male on top of him it was practically impossible to not think about.  
  
The libra look confused, but stayed still. **“What gotten you all uptight Asahi?”** he wondered to the other and had no idea what to do really. Get off? But Asahi needed to rest, though the man hardly seemed to be close to resting. **“Hey you need to relax man”** he hummed and took his hands to Asahi’s shoulders rubbing at them. That’s what people did when others were tense right? But Asahi just seemed alarmed by the entire ordeal and looked away and then, while he continued he finally realized what was going on. The evidence underneath himself couldn’t have been any clearer.


	2. Lust

There was clear pause between them, one that could be considered awkward due to the situation between them. Both boys had met a stand-still, where one was terribly embarrassed and trying to hide his features by looking away and having an arm folded over his face. The other almost shocked and perhaps a little bit confused, it was not often Nishinoya found himself so perplexed he did not know what to do. Then again the short male had never been in such a situation before, the fact that it was his friend just made the entire thing all the more particular. Swallowing he beamed a grin even though Asahi could not see it. **“Hey it’s ok, just horny right?”** he justified, that had to be it. The man was just pent up that was all, an ass was still an ass and one was very much planted in the male’s crotch. It only made sense the poor guy would get a bit effected by something like that, right? Nishinoya just brushed away the questions and decided to hang on to the notion that it was pure lust. Not gay or anything, nope, not at all.

Asahi said nothing, he wouldn’t have been able to even if he wanted to speak. The brown haired male was far too embarrassed to even remove his arm from his features, let alone actually respond to the half question his friend gave him. Of course his impulsive friend proceeded to torture him, shifting in his seat, but thankfully easing off and Asahi dared to peak up only to find Nishinoya right there next to him, lying on the side and practically staring at him. Quickly he hid again with a blush and hitch of a breath, he could not handle those amber eyes peering at him, especially not now. Noya snickered, kinda amused by the others behavior now. It was sorta.. Cute? Eh whatever it was, it was amusing. The eccentric male did not bother to actually consider what exactly that meant.

Nishinoya poked Asahi’s side and the giant flinched lightly, just staying still and refusing to acknowledge the situation beyond hiding from it completely. Propping an elbow against the matrass the amber eyed male rested his chin unto his palm, **“Is it really that bad?”** he inquired curiously, peaking over at the clear bulge that Asahi was trying to hide. Still no reply and he huffed in slight annoyance, sitting up with his legs crossed partially underneath himself. **“You know, ignoring people isn’t nice”** he huffed staring down at the other who was clearly still far too embarrassed to react much at all beyond squirming now and then and make a whine of sorts. Nishinoya sighed, annoyance building.

Thus the short male decided it was a great idea to cup that crotch and give it a light squeeze. Though he hadn’t quite expected the half moan that came muffled from Asahi and the fact that the man tried to shamefully twist away, even the tips of his ears red at this point. At least he got a reaction. Better than being completely ignored. So he just did it again and the same response came. **“N-Noya.. Please..”** Asahi almost pleaded for the other to give it a rest and stop being such an impulsive and mischievous thing. Of course the short male understood the words completely wrong. **“Um.. Ok”** Noya mumbled a bit confused, but just continued to rub there area over the cloth. Thinking the man was asking for more. It was no big secret that the libero never really considered the consequences of his own actions or thought much about them, just doing.

Asahi tried to roll away, but instead found himself moving against the touch, still hiding his face underneath his arm even as the arousal built and his lips parted to release hitched breaths. **“T-that’s.. Not what I .. m-meant”** the male tried to tell his friend, but he didn’t have the actual mentality to stop him. Despite the fact that he could have easily overpowered Nishinoya had he actually wanted to. Yet again the oblivious teammate understood the comments wrongly and inclined his head to the side, slightly hesitant before he slipped his hand underneath the underwear. It was the same as touching his own he reasoned with ease, figuring the male was far too embarrassed to do it on his own. Plus the reaction was kinda, too precious to pass.

Startled the giant gasped at the sensation of sparks that went down his spine, eyes wide underneath the safety of his own arm. A deep groan fell out of him, keening with the pleasure that ensued as that deft hand actually touched his flesh, very sensitive and throbbing flesh. **“Wow I seem to be good at this”** Nishinoya snickered proudly with a bit of a grin on his lips, just working the length methodically as if it was his own. Same deal, right? Asahi huffed, groaning against the pleasure that filled his body. The fact that it was Noya, just increased the sensation all the more. Hot pants came off his lips, heart rate increasing rapidly and his chest falling and rising, toes curling as Nishinoya touched him. Seeing as the response was clearly a positive one the volleyball addict just continued what he was doing, digits drawn around the member and going from tip to base in sure bobs.

**“N-Noya..hhn”** a moan came from the giant, pleasure increasing and the buildup becoming all the much apparent, muscles tensing slightly as his breath came out almost harshly now. The man was being over taken by the pleasure and he eventually reached out with his free hand, grabbing at Yuu’s shirt and clutching it strongly. Nishinoya blinked as he looked down to the hand gripping at his shirt, figuring the guy wanted something to touch, a shirt had to be boring though. So he used his free hand to redirect the hand to slip underneath the shirt he himself had on and planted the large palm against his stomach. **“Better?”** he inquired and Asahi just hitched a breath, feeling the hot skin underneath his fingers. Nishinoya didn’t mind, it was only his stomach and didn’t really feel bad or anything.

It wasn’t before he felt Asahi actually moving his hand that Nishinoya flushed lightly and bit on his lower lip, the hand was now questing his well-trained canvas, from lower stomach and towards the chest area. Idly Yuu wondered if the male would be thrown off as soon as the other realized there would be no boobs there. Though the hand never went that far, just stroking. Asahi becoming slightly bolder due to the pleasure that fogged his mind, stroking at the soft skin belonging to his friend. Never would he have been able to conjure this even in his dreams. It seemed impossible and yet reality was clear.

**“Ah..”** Asahi moaned deeply, twitching lightly, stroking up Nishinoya’s side and slipping out of that shirt only to quest further, digits passing the others shoulder and neck only to brush by ear and eventually glide into the brown hair almost tenderly. Yuu was honestly quite shocked by the tender action, but he swallowed and continued, staring down at his dear friend whom was still hiding most of his face, but was clearly pleasured and into it. Nishinoya decided to lie down on his side again into a more comfortable position, but still touched the other, sliding a thumb over the tip and massaging the length up and down, not too fast. To his surprise Ashai twisted slightly to the side as well, finally removing his arm, but only to kiss the other.

Asahi wasn’t sure where he had gotten the courage from, perhaps it was the pleasure, the mood or the desires he could not quite control. But the moment his friend had lied down so close to him the urge became too big and he had drawn the other into a tender, but passionate kiss. His features were still very much flushed and Yuu was clearly startled and shocked by the action. Luckily the shorter male did not move away, simply seemed to lean into it and perhaps melt if that was the correct word for it. The ace had a hard time believing the entire situation was real, but as he wrapped his arms around Yuu and brought him so much closer, deepening the kiss he knew it was very much real. 


	3. Amazement

Nishinoya was shocked by the lips that pressed against his own, but oddly enough it did not feel bad in the slightest. There was a surge of something down his spine as that kiss was deepened. The short male had no way of explaining what was going on, but he had no intention of actually trying to figure it out. As always, the impulsive creature just went with the flow, naturally leaning into the action and eyes closed to focus on the sensations it gave. Soon enough he actually found himself affected by it all, both of them groaning in hot breaths as they shared deep and passionate kisses. Tongues soon tangled between them in a wild sort of dance, warmth only increasing bit by bit.

 

The ace was pleasured beyond what he had ever even thought possible and had that hand on his member not slowed down he was pretty sure his edge would have flown by without him being able to stop it. Thankfully he was able to hold that back, instead allowing himself to enjoy the current situation between them. To think he was basically making out with this beautiful creature was almost surreal, embarrassing even. However, he felt hot and bothered and had little time to actually think of how embarrassing it was. His mind was clearly elsewhere and it was thus he mustered the courage to slip Yuu’s shirt off entirely before bringing their lips together again.

 

Yuu had known his friend for quite a while now, he considered him a great friend, even better Ace and well one of the most amazing people he knew. Yet this, this entire situation was new to him and anything new, made him terribly curious. Feeling large hands on his slim and well trained body was an odd sensation, those digits drawing over his chest and sides before dipping to his slim sculptured back. Hitching a breath as a rough hand venture down to his lower back.

 

  
For a moment their lips broke apart, their hot breaths mingling. Amber hues revealed, staring at Asahi with slight confusion, but also curiosity. Biting on his lower lips he allowed the hand between them to tug at Asahi’s underwear, hooking it down over the male’s hips. Asahi just continued to blush, lips slightly parted and shyly glancing at the other in front of him, not quite sure what to do with himself or this situation. To his surprise he felt a shift from the other and he glanced down, shocked to see a bulge in the others pants as well. Of course he wouldn’t blame the beauty for getting a hard on, he just never thought it was even possible for the beauty to be even remotely aroused by him in any way or form.

 

Quickly he glanced away, if his skin could have turned any redder it would have. Nishinoya squirmed slightly, biting his lower lip again and just saying ‘fuck it’ in his own head. Why the hell was he even hesitating. That was very much unlike him to stop and think, so he quickly discarded the notion of actually considering what the hell was going on. Huffing he moved his hand from the others pleasure and instead tugged down his own underwear and pants, letting out a slight relieved breath when some of the constriction was gone. Leaning forward he kissed Asahi without much pause, much to the other male’s surprise it seemed as he made a muffled yelp of sorts. Yuu ignored it, tangling their tongues together.

 

Asahi’s mind went wild, his own tongue feebly pressing back against the foreign object in his own mouth. Digits gripped at Nishinoya as he felt something changing, a hard member against his own. Gasping into the kiss – half make out he shivered clearly in response as Nishinoya massed their lengths together and stroked with one hand. Yuu was amazed by how good it felt as he bobbed his hand up and down the two members, panting all the while as their lips barely mingled if only to share hot breaths. **“N-noya..”** the ace croaked hotly, shuddering and trying not to rock his hips against the hand down there, instead just pressing the tip of his digits against the Libero’s back.

 

 

Pleasure built between them, both huffing and sharing hot pants that turned into moans. Luckily for Asahi there was nobody else home at the current time so there was no need to worry about a sudden knock to the door. Still the situation was incredibly embarrassing, especially considering how great he felt. In the end the gentle giant couldn’t do much, but grip against Nishinoya and ride with the pleasure that sparked down his back.

 

The libero had to admit he had little experience, but even with the little he had there was nothing that could ever compete with this. Whatever it was, it felt unbelievably good, something that only spurred him to rock his lips lightly against the other as he stroked both masses. Now and then he would initiate a hot and messy kiss, often with a tongue. Asahi was somewhat passive, embarrassed and fogged by the coil that was building in his lower stomach. Though the taller male obviously liked it, his moans carrying deeply with the pleasures he felt.

 

 **“N-Noya.. I c-can’t”** he breathed harshly, groaning and trembling lightly, his muscles tensing and toes curling. **“H-hold.. it”** he huffed soon after, kissing the other passionately, by it he meant his edge, the peak of pleasure that threatened to wash over him any second now. By now Asahi didn’t even realize he was thrusting his hips against the hand and member, vision blurring slightly all the while he felt a surge of pleasure. Moaning his release came whether he wanted it to or not, panting as the edge rolled over him and caused him to tremor in Nishinoya’s grip.

 

Amazed the short male continued his strokes, his own pleasure almost peaking just by the response Asahi gave him. There was something terribly arousing and hot about the man twisting in his grip as he reached his high and moaning against him. Rolling his own hips, he huffed in short and almost quiet moans. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against the crook of Asahi’s neck, gasping as his own edge came closing in on him. Poor Asahi was terribly sensitive, but he just allowed the other to do his thing, twitching now and then and watching Nishinoya reach his peak of pleasure with a sort of mesmerized expression.

 

Hot and sticky liquid stained between them, the male’s leaned together snuggly. Asahi just held around Nishinoya, practically engulfing the smaller creature in his arms. The shorter male stayed, resting into the larger male’s neck. His hand now having halted completely and just allowing his body and breath to cool after the recent high. Swallowing the Ace pressed his lips at the top of Noya’s mass of hair, gently stroking the others back while his own pulse slowly lowered bit by bit.

 

For a while they stayed like this, body against body, just sharing the warmth and allowing their young bodies to rest after reaching such a euphoria. The ace still had a hard to grasping the fact that this was real and actually happening and not just part of some lewd dream. Honestly he was very much grateful to just be spending time with Nishinoya at all, to think that time happened to be intimate just made it all the much more amazing. Though silence spread and he felt a little bit awkward, he also didn’t really want to ruin the moment, especially when the warm cute male was so snuggly pressed against him.

 

After a moment Yuu sighed, not in a bad way, perhaps a relived one. Shifting he looked at Asahi and just grinned before wrapping his arms around the man and squeezing tightly. The ace was slightly shocked by the action, but he just blushed and smiled softly, accepting the embrace without issue and hugging back as he could. Eventually Yuu drew back and rolled to his back with a huff, staring up and resting back, blinking. “I’m going to loan your back okey?” he murmured and sat up staring down at the brunette who shyly nodded. Beaming another smile, he quickly pecked the handsome creature before getting up and sauntering to the bath, mostly just to clean up and do some trivial business.

 

Asahi swallowed and sat up, scratching the back of his head and glancing down at himself with a blush, parts of his chest and lower area slick with white-ish liquids. He was still a tad confused about how all of this happened, but Nishinoya seemed to be acting pretty much as normal, so he figured everything was fine. Sighing he stood up, discarding his underwear entirely seeing as they were slightly dirtied by now and he preferred to get a new pair. Shifting out of the bed he took up his clothes, gathering them in his arms before dropping them in the clothing bin he had by his closet.

 

Pausing there he was slightly startled as Nishinoya came out, the male was wearing his underwear, but nothing else and Asahi himself was still very much naked. Shyly he looked away, opening his closet. Noya snickered at the male’s behavior and just walked to the bed to sit down in it Indian style, practically staring at Asahi’s booty. **“D-do you want to.. um… s-stay over?”** Asahi suddenly inquired, not even daring to look back at the small creature on his bed, completely flushed as he held his closet door open. There was no immediate response, instead he heard steps and he was pretty sure the beauty would just leave or something.

 

However, instead he felt arms wrap around him from behind and lips near his back. Shivering he looked back and down at Nishinoya who smiled brightly at him. **“Sure”** Nishinoya offered and inclined his head to the side, all the while craning it to be actually able to look at Asahi’s face. The flustered ace felt his heart beating wildly over something so small and especially that smile, it was just worth melting for. **“Are you going to get dressed? Or just stand there all day?”** the smaller male teased the other, drawing back to actually allow the other to be able to dress at all.

 

The ace quickly nodded and reached for some underwear, sweatpants and a shirt. Looking at the shirtless Noya he blinked. **“D-do you want to loan a shirt Noya?”** he asked softly, he was pretty sure the male’s clothes were mostly clean, but he figured he would ask anyways. **“Uhh, sure”** Yuu replied with ease and stared into the closet to steal a random black shirt, slipping it on he laughed. It was way too big, but felt awesome. **“I think I could get used to this”** he mused and returned to bed without missing a beat, seating himself Indian style yet again. Shyly Asahi slipped on the clothes he had taken out before walking over too and just switching on the small tv he had in the room, easing back until his back hit the wall and he sat there. To his surprise Nishinoya shifted back as well until he was practically snuggled against him, the same bright smile on his lips.

 

Honestly Asahi was grateful to have met such an amazing person. ‘


	4. Darkness

 

 For a long while they just stayed like that, leaned against each other and looking at the TV lazily. It was not before Asahi noticed that Nishinoya’s weight was a bit heavier on him that he glanced over and saw a sleeping beauty propped against him. Swallowing he stared for a moment, having a hard time taking his eyes off the shorter male who had somehow dozed off while leaned against him. Softly he smiled and dared kiss the top of Nishinoya’s head before allowing the male to rest and glancing back at the TV. Without realizing his own hues slowly dropped closed and the ace dozed off. Together they rested like that for quite a while. Though when Nishinoya’s cell phone rang he startled awake and jumped to go get it. Asahi lost his balance with the sudden shift and just let himself fall against the bed to the side, blinking awake and rubbing at his face. Hearing Yuu speak in the phone, apologizing to his parents. He had completely forgotten to actually tell them he was now going to stay over, they had no issue with it what so ever and the phone call ended soon after.

 

Nishinoya blinked and returned to bed, easing into it and lying to on his side, to Asahi’s great surprise the shorter male actually snuggled against him again. Swallowing the ace wrapped an arm around the other a tad shyly and blushed. Yuu seemed completely content just pressed against him and drawing circles on his chest, something which tickled Asahi a little bit, but he didn’t mind really, just surprising. After what had happened he really thought everything would just go back to normal like nothing, but this really wasn’t how they typically spent time together, at least not before this.

 

Taking a deep breath he shifted closer and wrapped both arms around Yuu, who proceeded to kiss him rather passionately. Eyes wide Asahi blushed completely and groaned against the action, closing his eyes and finding himself leaning into it. Breath hot they parted after a moment and Nishinoya grinned before squeezing the larger male in a hug. Yuu was content to just whatever he felt like and he wasn’t going to start questioning it now. It felt nice and that was all that mattered and it made his heart flutter, plus the reactions Asahi gave him were starting to become.. Addictive. **“So do you want to just sleep or do something else?”** Nishinoya suddenly asked with a soft smile, snuggling against his friend, or was it friend anymore? He didn’t know and neither was he about to actually try and answer that question. Asahi blinked, thinking, it was rather late and they had morning practice as always.

 

 **“Should probably get some rest.. We already dozed off earlier”** Asahi supplied carefully giving his typical sweet goofy smile, but this time with some added blushing. Yuu had to agree on that and though whined for a moment, nodded and pulled the covers over them. **“Sleep it is then”** he mused and chuckled, pecking Asahi once more before just resting and closing his eyes. Asahi wondered if he would ever get used to the treatment Nishinoya was now giving him, but he was worried by morning it would just no longer be like that, so he didn’t want to get used to it either. Trying to not let his dark thoughts get the better of him he just sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Sleep and perhaps morning would have some more answers.

 

It did not take long before either of the two males simply fell asleep snuggled close.

 

* * *

 

 

A sound slowly stirred Asahi to an alert state and he sat up with a groan, rubbing the back of his messy hair before shutting his alarm off. For a moment he was confused by the weight on his side before he realized Nishinoya was still holding him and just about to wake up from the movements and sounds. Yawning Asahi rubbing at his face and brushed a hand through his brown long hair. **“Morning Noya”** he croaked hoarsely and the shorter male just sat up and yawned himself, getting up, scratching his butt like it was nobody’s business. **“Oh!”** Nishinoya exclaimed as if he had just remembered something before he grinned and grabbed his clothes, haphazardly pulling his pants off. **“I’ll see you in practice! I need to fetch something at home”** the male informed before he practically vanished out of the room in a flurry of motions. The ace blinked and shifted to plant his feet on the somewhat cold wooden floor. A sigh left his lips and he stared at the door Nishinoya had left trough. Everything seemed.. Normal, had it not been for all the things they had done the evening before.

 

Another sigh and Asahi was up, smiling to himself. There was no point in getting down about it now, Nishinoya was clearly just excited about morning practice that was all. Nothing out of the ordinary. Or so Asahi told himself. Going on about his morning routine as normal, though made sure to also change the covers and give them a wash. He was pretty sure his mother would not appreciate the stains had he not. Not long after the brown haired male was ready to leave his home and get to practice. With a soft smile on his face. No matter what came he still considered himself lucky to have spent time with Nishinoya..

 

 

Practice was intense, as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary, Nishinoya had clearly no intention of acting any differently from usual. He had banter with Tanaka, gawked over Kikyoko and spoke excitedly with Hinata about everything and anything volleyball. Asahi washed and just smiled for himself and tried to focus, after all he was Ace and he had his responsibilities for the team. Though he had to admit, watching the beauty hang with Tanaka was particularly hard considering how close they seemed, even if he refused to admit it to himself and continued to smile and act as his usual safe.

 

After practice the team went on with school, time flew by and eventually evening practice was done and Asahi found himself walking home with a slight frown. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was just him looking into it too much, but he truly felt as if Nishinoya was now avoiding him. Shaking his head he continued home, yet the feeling in his gut that churned and built with darkness would not vanish. Asahi went home with a heavy heart that evening.

 

* * *

 

 

Four days had passed and he had hardly spent time with his friend at all, Asahi stared at his bed repeatedly, seeing the romance of his memory right there. That bright smile and warm laugh. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the lump in his throat and how heavy his heart felt. Now he was sitting by his desk, hunched over and gripping at his head with a rough, half brushed into his loose brown hair. Swallowing he closed his eyes, forcing a deep breath even as his knuckle knitted by the desk where it rested idly. Had he lost a friend? Asahi sure felt as if he had lost, not gained. The ace would gladly go back, re do everything if it meant going back to at least meeting with Nishinoya, talking with him. That was all he needed, yet he had hardly interacted with the short beauty beyond normal practice sessions. In games their dynamic was still very much the same, Nishinoya was still there protecting his back. Yet he felt loss.

 

 **“Urgh..”** he whined lightly at the headache that was now building, most likely due to his own constant brooding and wondering, allowing himself to stuck in the what ifs and self-hatred. He should not have pushed himself on Nishinoya, he should have not done this or that.. Swallowing he hunched over forward even further and rested his forehead on the desk with a light thud against the wood, both knuckles knitted as a few trembles of tense muscles came over his body.

 

For a while he stayed like this, darkness swirling stronger and stronger and Asahi was slowly consumed by his own badgering. Asahi didn’t even hear his door opening, only heard the echo of his own voice in his mind. **“Are you seriously sleeping on your desk man?”** Nishinoya snickered in an almost teasing tone as he slowly approached the desk with a bag in his hand, his typical bright and friendly smile on his features. Asahi sat up within a second and stared at Noya with wide and shocked eyes. Noya just shook his head and motioned for the bag **“I brought a movie and some grub, wanna hang out?”** the shorter male inquired, shifting his weight and still just grinning. Waiting for a response from the Ace who still stared at him as if he had seen a miracle appear. Asahi swallowed hard and the sense of relief he felt as he saw the other just smiling like that at him. It washed everything away. The ace couldn’t help the bright smile that curled on his lips and even Nishinoya seemed shocked, actually even worried as he looked serious for a second. **“Hey you ok Asahi? You’re tearing up”** he muttered and came closer.

 

Reaching forward Nishinoya wiped the single tear that trickled down with a hand and cupped Asahi’s face with a hand. Blinking the ace was a bit startled, not even realizing he had been so relieved his emotions had taken a complete override on him. Asahi just chuckled. **“Huh? Yeah I’m fine, must have gotten something in my eye”** he made the lame excuse, not quite sure himself why he had teared up in the first place. He was just super glad to see the male and that Noya still wanted to spend time with him. Nishinoya just shook his head and ruffled Asahi’s head before going over to sit in the bed and bounce a few times, revealing the bag with some snacks and a movie. **“Weirdo, c’mon, I’ve wanted to watch this forever”** the short haired male impatiently called as Asahi just chuckled lightly and sauntered over to take the movie and set the TV and console to play the movie.

 

Once everything was ready he grabbed the remote and sat down with his great friend, feeling thousand times better now that he had Nishinoya by his side again. Leaning back he took the offered burger and munched into it, smiling at Noya before paying attention to the movie and just enjoying the company. To his surprise Noya even leaned against him and Asahi carefully lured an arm around the beauty, to the back of his nape and resting on slim shoulders. Noya didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, if anything he leaned into the further while eating. Blushing lightly Asahi continued to eat, quite content. Happy actually.


End file.
